Don't Wanna Loose You Now
by stratusfiedorton
Summary: Brooke HoganRandy Orton! Hulk loves his baby pride and joy Brooke. But when a certain Randy Orton comes along. Things begin to shake up.Appearences by: Hulk Hogan, DX, possibly many more if story goes well.
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden Relationship

A/N: I am back once again with a new pair in mind. I have had a years worth of absence. Some of you may remember my Trish/Randy Fic, 'My Hero'..anyways back to the author blabber..lol. I am in now way incorporated with the characters in this story.I will be replaying some events with my own little…well..big twists I do not own Brooke Hogan, Randy Orton or any other WWE Personality. (Even though I wish I could own Orton. You ladies know what I'm sayin'. Lol)

_July 16th, 2005-- 1 Hour Before The Big Saturday Night Main Event_

The sunset is slowly setting in the lovely background of Dallas, Texas. Home of WWE Special, Saturday Night Main Event. It was a warm breezy night the feeling was just right. You could already hear the buzz of excitement. Hulk Hogan would be making his return to Saturday Night Main Event in what would be a legendary night. It will also be the WWE Debut of his daughter Brooke, the next pop sensation. Although she said she would never make a WWE Appearance her mind soon changed. Would it be because she enjoys her father time, or somebody else?

Off air backstage, A limo was just pulling up. It was that of the Immortal Hulk Hogan, carrying himself and his daughter to the arena. The limo driver turns the engine off, and comes out, walking all the way around the limo. He opened the door and stepped to the side and let out the Immortal one, and his undeniably gorgeous daughter, Brooke. Hulk and Brooke smiled at each other, as they felt the anticipation and excitement of being in front of a Dallas, Texas crowd. Brooke linked her left arm around her fathers right arm. They headed into the arena backstage being greeted by many talents, from legends to newbies, everyone just had to greet them. They didn't mind it, That is until some younger wrestlers started hitting on Brooke. Hulk of course had to put a stop to it. Brooke really didn't mind but, regularly rolled her eyes, like it was a freakin ritual. As her father was talking to one of the men that hit on her, and threatened him, the whole nine yards, Brooke blanked out, and began to think, How can she possibly stop her father from controlling her dating life. Now to think of it, It really was beginning to get on her nerves that her father felt the need to control her every dating life move. She was snapped out of her trance as her father broke her train of thought.

"Hey Brooktini, Ready for the excitement your good ol Dad felt every day of the year walking out to a live sold out crowd?" her father said with a bigeest of smiles on his glowin face.

Brooke Just smiled up at her Legendary father and nodded slowly, anxiously, and nervously.

"Yeah Dad, Actually I am. This is by far the biggest crowd I will ever be in front of. I'm just so nervous…This is huge, It's going to help sales on my CD by far."

Hulk wraped an arm around his nervous daughter and rubbed her upper arm trying to help get the nervousness out. He knew this was huge for the Brookester. He dreamt off and remembered his first night in front of a live crowd, a huge crowd at that. Shaking his head at his blast from the past, Mr. McMahon walked towards them and greeted them fairly.

"Well, Terry, my man. Glad you could come here. This is history in the making, and money in our pockets." Vince said with a huge smile as the two Hogans just smiled and nodded, Hulk more than Brooke, Unlike Hulkster, she was not getting paid for the appearance…Of course her dad was splitting the check (haha). Vince turned a bit and met eye to eye, with the infamous Brooke Hogan. He nodded approvingly and stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Brooke, you look quite lovely this evening. I'm glad you could make it here. I wish you all the success in the world Dear."

Brooke just smiled slightly willingly accepting the compassionate compliment from one of the richest men in the world, Vincent Kenndy McMahon.

"Well, thank you so much. I appreciate that a lot. Oh and I understand Stephanie is at home waiting for the baby arrival and everything, Please send her my congratulations if you could? Also congratulations to yourself, a two time grandfather and yor still looking good." Brooke smiled and gave Vince a playful wink. Hulk just shook his head laughing, knowing full well it was a little slight joke.

"I will do that Miss Hogan, and thank you Brooke. I do dress and look nicely for my…uhh..40+ Years." Vince laughed a bit as he put his hands in his suit pockets and nodded them a fairwell, as Brooke and hulk, both watched him leave there presence.

_**7:00 PM – It is time**_

**--The Saturday Night Main Event theme Begins to Play—**

"_**Is that All Ya Got Take Ya Best Shot (Take Ya Best Shot)**_

_**BOOM! Here Comes The BOOM! Ready Or Not.**_

_**Here comes the boys from the South**_

_**BOOM! Here comes the BOOM**_

_**Ready Or Not. How Ya like me now?**_

_**BOOM! Here comes the BOOM! Ready Or not**_

_**Here Comes the Boys from the South**_

_**HAHA! How ya like me now?**_

As the lyrics continued playing rhythmically, the pyros went off, and the cameras panned around the arena in Dallas, Texas at the American Airlines Center. It was sure to be a memorable night by far as Saturday Nights Main Event was returning. JR's Voince broke into the live broadcast welcomeing everyone to BC's special of the night. They had a record breaking attendance record for SNME with 17,443 Fans in attendance! JR the went on to announce what matches were in store for the event As well as the SD! Announce team, and ECW Announce Team. As they were wrapping up with this opening, The famous rhythem is hard and Hulks theme blared through the announce team.

_**Real American**_

_**When It comes crashin' down and it hurts inside.**_

_**You gotta take a stand it don't help to hide**_

_**If You Hurt My Friends Then you Hurt My Pride.**_

_**I gotta be a man**_

_**I Can't Let it slide.**_

_**I am a Real American**_

_**Fight for the rights of every man**_

_**I am a Real American**_

_**Fight for whats Right**_

_**Fight for your rights!**_

Hulkamania was runnin' Wild as he came from behind that curtain with his red bandana and yellow 'Hulkamania' lettering. He pointed to the crowd and was mouting how great it was to be back. He proceeded to do his routinial poses.

As he does the famous pose, the titan tron ignites with pyros on every corner. He continued to taunt the crowd in true hulk fashion. Then he had the look of as if he had forgotten something. He nodded his head pretty much knowing what he forgot, and went back to the curtain where Brooke came out, much to the audience pleasure. They smiled widely as they both went to the center stage of the ramp. Hulk pointed towards his daughter as she just smirked.

They went down the long steel ramp that lead to the ring. As they went down they spotted a 'Brooke Hogan fan Club' Sign. Brooke smiled and gave the little boy holding it a kiss on the cheek. Brooke and Hulk got back on the ramp way and came to the ring. Hulk climbed the steel steps first, followed by Brooke, who enters the ring first. As They both got in, they looked around overwhelmed with the uproaring applause. The camera pans to a sign in the crowd with the Show Logo of there Reality TV Show.

About 5 minutes later at least the crowd calms down, long enough for the Hogans to talk. Hulk grabs a mic and was the first to speak up.

"Well it's nice to see the hulkamaniacs are still alive and well, and still runnin wild brothers!" Hulk laughed as he seen all of his loyal fans chant his name. "But enough about me for a minute dudes, Brooke, You have something to say don't ya?"

Brooke smiles and takes the mic, as the crowd continuously chants for Hogan.

"I….I've always..drempt of this moment…." Brooke smiles and looks around smiling at her dad occasionally. "That I would stand here in this very ring, with my dad…in front of all of you….I hope that I can have the same success as my fathers, and It is truly…and honor to be here..thank you very much…."

The crowd went wild once again as Brooke finished her short statement and Hull retrieved the mic, back from Brooke.

"As you guys already know, I am very proud of my daughter Brooke…" Hulk is cut off when his daughter does the Hogan Hand pose.

"Hey Now, watch it Brother!" Brooke got up and laughed as Hul continued with his speech. "Now a lot of you hulkamaniacs know that I was apart of the first Saturday Night Main Even, May 23, 1983. But being here again is 10 times better now that I can share this moment with my daughter Brooke. Now…."

Hulk was interrupted when 'burn in My Light' blared through the PA System. Brooke and Hulk appeared to be stunned as he walked out from the back curtain With a single rose in his hand, looking a little…love struck. He had the same look as he made his way to the ring, up those steel steps, and through the ring ropes. He paced around the ring back and forth many times until his music died down and he took the mic respectively from The Immortal one.

"Sir, Mr. Hogan, Sir…I was in the back watching you out here, and I just thought I couldn't let this opportunity slip by, to meet you and...your...well...beautiful daughter Brooke." Randy smiled sheepishly as he continued on. "I am so happy, I could stand face to face with a legend, and as you know I am the legend killer….I would…_respectively…_Like t challenge you to a match, At Summerslam…"

The arena fills with a mixture of Boo's and Applause as the hatred of Randy Orton is noticeable, and Many wanting the match to happen. Brooke meanwhile has a "surprised" look on her face. Hulk pondered for a while, only soon to raise the mic and speak once again.

"Well, you respectively challenge me to a match at Summer Slam Brother, I respectively accept!"

The crowd roared in applause, as Orton had gotten a smirk on his face. Hogans music blared once again as Randy left, leaving Brooke and Hulk to themselves. Hulk dropped the mic and paraded around with Brooke, They moved onto all sides of the ring, and raised each others hands. As they were by the right side of the ring, taunting for the fans, Brooke had turned her head, and looked over At Randy. She winked at him as he just smiled and nodded. The wink went by unnoticed as they continued the around the ring.

Scene 2 Livin' The RKO 

The next segment for Hogans/Orton was fairly short. As you will find out soon. The cameras was at a far angle for the segment. Randy and Brooke chatting on about something apparently funny. Little does anyone know what they are _really_ talking about. Nor would a certain someone want to know. They go off that to show Brookes Video for 'About Us'which lasts an exact 3:26. After that was done They go back to the two hotties talking. Still not apparent at what was talked about. As they continue on, Hulk came from behind and as hard as he could, slapped Randy on the back. Brooke rolled her eyes and screeched as if that was uncalled for. She shook her head, and made eye contact with Randy mouthing 'Sorry'. As Hulk had managed scaring him away, Brooke rolled her eyes at her father, now at the point of felling so sick he still made her dating decisions for her, despite her age. She was legal after all. Hulk had opened the car door for her , and shook his head not impressed.

"It Never ends…."

Brooke gets into the car willingly. As hulk corners around being cautious , Randy sneaks up and delivers the RKO on the trunk of the rental car. Brooke then comes running out acting all scared and fearful for her fathers well being. As she questioned the Legend Killer who just sat there looking at Hulk with a cocky smirk.

"Oh my god, Dad. What happened, what happened? Dad are you okay? Randy what happened to him?" Brooke asked with a 'worried' tone in her voice.

Randy just looked on at Brooke, with the smirk still in place, then sat up leaving the scene. As people around the area came to help out Hulk Hogan.

**_Scene 3 –The Phone Call_**

After Saturday Nights Main Event was out of the way, Brooke was sitting on her hotel bed, thinking about the events that occurred. And what evens that would happen. She was cut out of her thoughts, when her cell phone rang, and she looked at the number, A smile came to her face.

"Hello?…Oooh..hey Randy, how are you?…..I'm really good too actually…Yeah….yeah what about the plan?…No, I'm really ready for this. It's about time for it to happen…Yeah, well listen, I'll talk to you later randy, My dads coming in, Yeah….alright, bye." Brooke hung up the phone just in time as her dad came in.

"Hey Brooktini, looking like a jellybeanie..Are you alright? You seem a little shaken up with what happened with that Orton kid…"

"Yeah..you know what, Daddy. I'm fine. As long as you are alright, I'll be good.". Brooke smiled through gritted teeth.

"Okay good, I just got off the phine with your mom, she said you looked Great! And of course me being the loyal husband I am, she was forced to tell me the same. She can't wait for us to come home." They both laughed at the overprotective antics of her mother. "But hey, I'm hittin the bed, I'll see you in the morning hunny."

"Alright Daddy, Love you, goodnight."

Hulk kissed her on the forehead, and left the room, so he could go to his and call it a night. As soon as he shut the door, Brooke rolled her eyes. She was just as fed up with his over protective antics too. Hulkamania, had no idea what was in store for him. Whatever it is could be a shock of a lifetime…

**End of chapter Uno.**

_Hey everyone, I'm sorry it is so boring so far, it is gonna get a lot jucier in the upcoming chapters. Don't leave me now. I'm just now getting back into writing. Well, R&R and I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow or Friday. Much 3 for ya'll. Peace!_

_Heather_


	2. Brookes Debut

**Brookes WWE Debut!**

_The next couple weeks for The Hogan's was very dramatic. Randy Orton could not stop thinking about the lovely and luscious Brooke Hogan. Ever since that night at Saturday Nights main Event, his mind was traveling a million times a minute every time a single thought of her took place. He however loved using it to his advantage when it came to Brookes Father Hulk. He wanted nothing more than to kill the legend of Hulkamania, and would do So at Summerslam. If he had any say in it at all. Brooke was getting more and more anxious about the plan she had going with Randy. Her feelings towards him were unreal. She didn't want to fall for him, but she just can't help it. He is so damn hot. She had to shake feelings off for the time being. She knew she was just some prop to him, to distract her father. Or so she thought. Whatever the case may have been, she knew she had to be at WWE Shows to keep up on everything. Therefore she had to put her music career on hold, which Record Producer of SoBe entertainment Scott Storch, agreed and understood to._

(**At The Raw Arena in Miami, Florida)**

Cameras panned around the arena so the live sold out WWE crowd could take a look at themselves on the titan tron, as The Sold out WWE Crowd anxiously awaited the next match and/or segment, Jerry the King Lawler and Jim Ross fought and bickered on about the events happening so far. On the huge titan tron , slight motor sounds were heard as a camera crew was right on the scene, going to the backstage parking area, where we see a white stretch limousine. This person had hidden her identity well, as on the sides there is only one logo. A star with the letter 'B' on it.

The broadcast had interrupted the image on the titan tron as Jim Ross had spoken up.

"Hey, who do you think this is? Quite an unusual Logo on a limo isn't it?" JR Stated.

"I have no clue JR! But if its Vito in a lovely dress, I freakin quit!" King said with a small laugh.

The limo driver got out and went all the way around the stretch limo as he went to the right side. He stood straight at an angle, and placed his hand on the handle to open the door. As he opened the door, he placed his other hand on the window ledge to support it, as it swung open. He moved behind the door, widening it all the way, so this person can step out. Soon, one gorgeous long tanned leg stepped out, with black stiletto heels on her feet. Then another leg came out showing this individual is a woman "hopefully for King". This woman stepped out and up, the camera playing tricks not yet letting us see the face. She is wearing a mid-thigh black frilly skirt.

The camera wished to tease no more as it paned its way up revealing her to be non-other than, The Immortal Ones daughter, Brooke Hogan. The crowd in the arena, looking up at this on the titan tron roared in applause as they seen her

"Oh my god, it's Brooke Hogan King! We haven't seen her since Saturday Night Main Event, just 2 weeks ago!" JR said with enthusiasm and excitement filling his voice.

"Wow, she is really a gorgeous girl, Think if I hit on her Hulk would beat me up?…If I told her she had a great body, would she hold it against me? And I don't mean the mean way…" King said once again with a soft hint of laughter in his voice, as The monitors go back to Brooke.

Brooke was also wearing a leopard print shirt darkened in the night sky. Her beautiful blonde hair was in loose curls cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, a little past her shoulder blades. Resting on her shoulder was her pearly white bag/purse, which must carry make-up, accessories, anything she may need for a quick touch-up. Down on the ground, she grips her rolling duffel bag which carries numerous outfits for attire. She had a small smile on her face as she looked around at the bright-lighted arena, and thanks to little speakers everywhere can hear the roar of the crowd.

"Well, I just got word from McMahon that Brooke Hogan is officially a Diva in the WWE! She will be out here later on tonight to make her say in this!" JR had a hint of shock and surprise in his voice as he repeated what was given to him in his earpiece.

"Really? Wow, this is great news. With her looks and personality she will fit right I with us here in the WWE. Congratulations to Miss. Brooke Hogan. I bet her daddy taught her how to wrestle. She would be one of the tallest 'round here huh? What is she? 5'10 – 5'11?" King said informatively while nodding. As they went to commercial break.

As The camera left, Brooke sighed deep, and proceeded to walk to the backstage entering. As she opened it up a slight breeze rubbed against her, as the arena is air conditioned from the humidity she felt outside. It felt rather good to her. She walked in, turning her head to make sure her duffle bag didn't get caught. As she walked down the long corridors, she stopped a woman that worked around showing superstars there locker rooms and such.

"Hey, excuse me, do you think you might be able to tell me where my locker room is please?" Brooke asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah Hunnie sure, No need to give out your name, I know who you are. I love your music." This woman said with a smile on her face. All Brooke did was blush slightly as she nodded acknowledging her compliment.

"Well, thanks alot. I appreciate it. but right now, Singing isn't my main focus." Brooke smirked as she was just awaiting her directions.

"Yeah, I understand that. You're room is 2 halls down and make a right. It should have your name on it." The woman said with a smile, as she patted Brooke on her back, pushing her to the way a little bit.

"Alright, thanks so much." Brooke waved back over as she left.

Brooke walked away from the woman, and followed her instructions, simply to a tee. 2 Halls down, and a right. Not hard at all. Brooke went down those 2 halls, and turned that right. She found her logo'ed name on the front, and turned the knob to open it. She opened it slowly to surprisingly find a nice ass room. Complete with a television, mini fridge, sofa, love seat, and bathroom. She walked into the comfy setting smiling. She dropped her purse on a nearby table and rolled her suitcase over by the couch. She turned the television on and sat down relaxing feeling as stressed as she could. She rubbed her head signing deeply as she thought about what tonight's events were going to hold. She had despair in her eyes, but a smile came to her face thinking of who she got to see and be next to in the process. She closed her eyes thinking of what is going to be tonight. Only soon after falling asleep for a quick half hour.

--------------------------------------------------

(**Heading for the Ring)**

Cameras panned around the arena as the crowd awaited anxiously for the next superstar or diva to come out then the much popular song 'About Us' Featuring Paul Wall blared through the PA system And on the titan tron, the video package of Brooke Hogan played as the crowd went wild for the platinum blonde beauty. She came dancing out from behind the curtain, elegantly as she was now in a classic black dress. With 3 inch heels upping her stance to a mere 6'1. She smirked kind of devilishly as she made her way down the ramp eyeing some fans as they looked her over. She gave a smug look to wolf whistles she heard from the grown men that found her 'sexy'. She held the side of her dress as she walked up the steel steps leading to the ring. As she walked in she gent to the sides of the ring and posed.

She walked over to Lillian Garcia who graciously handed her a microphone. Brooke wove her hand back and forth under her chin as she was signaling for her music to come to a close.

"Well, I have to say I got a great reaction from you guys. Which I wasn't expecting. I know all of you have the stereotype going on me. A Reality TV Star, Innocent as Can be, Daddy's little girl. That is who I have been the past 2 seasons of Hogan Knows Best. And I am here not just to prove I can accomplish what I want, but also to tell you guys, I am pissed off with the way you guys act."

Brooke held the mic down as she heard a mixed reaction from the crowd. She rolled her eyes a bit waiting for them to just shut up.

"My dad, had nothing to do with me being here in the WWE. He didn't push it on me, actually he was against the idea. But I am an adult, He can't make my decisions for me anymore. He cant push me around telling me who and who I cant date, or hang out with. I make my own decisions, and I'm sick of everyone thinking im a little sweetheart. Sure...I got a record deal out of it, but let me tell you what. You guys thinking just because Hulk Hogan is my father and I get what I want, you are sadly mistaken. I earn what I get, Fight for what I want.

Here in the WWE, you fans will whiteness that there is more to me then what you see on television. I can get rough and play just as dirty with the people here than anywhere else. I will be the dominant diva here in the WWE. I will be damned if anyone says otherwise."

Brooke gave a mischievous smirk as she looked to be thinking while the crowd continuously boo'ed her.

"Now...i have had some people begging at my feet for my "services", and the people who asked, I'm sorry you didn't qualify my expectations. There is only one man who can fulfill my expectations. I have a little history with this man...Let me introduce to you..."

Brooke pointed towards the Raw! stage as the lights have suddenly shifted gold, just before "Burn In My Light" blared over the arena sound system. An instant chorus of boos filled the arena, as the Legend Killer himself walked out slowly looking cockier then ever.

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe that Randy Orton is this mysterious man that Brooke has been bragging about! Doesn't she know that he is only in things for himself? Just look at what he did to Stacy Keibler on RAW a few years ago and even the rude remarks he said to her earlier tonight. I have to bet that Brooke's father, Hulk Hogan, is furious right about now." JR said with a hint of anger in his voice, that or either misunderstanding.

"Haha... Cole, when are you gonna learn that hot girls like Brooke, always fall for the bad boys, like Randy Orton? And I think Brooke and Randy could care less what Brooke's daddy feels about this.. Cause you know what I think it's great! With Brooke by his side, Orton is gonna surely dominant Raw!" The King said with no doubt, excitement.

Walking out onto center stage, Randy looked around at the low class idiots watching him making his Raw in-ring appearence. Shaking his head at the lack of respect he was receiving, Orton dusted off his infamous nWo style "RKO" promo t-shirt and wiped away a wrinkle in his very expensive vintage style faded jeans. Just then the que in his theme music, hit and Orton reared back into his famous "Greatness" pose, as the golden raining pyro fell behind him. As the last sparkle of fireworks fell onto the steel stage, Randy released his pose and slowly began to walk towards the ring, ignoring all the screaming women and young boys calling out his name. But meanwhile in the ring, there stood Brooke smiling as she watched her newly found interest make his way towards her and the Raw! ring. Walking past the last of the barrier and turning left towards the steel silver steps, Randy smirked towards the crowd and began to make his way up the stairs and onto the ring apron. Smiling at Brooke as he entered the ring, Randy quickly turned in a 180 degree angle and climbed onto the turnbuckle, once again rearing back to perform his "Greatness" pose once more. Clapping in approval, as the fans once more boo'ed him, Brooke moved her long lucious blonde hair back behind her shoulder and watched as the camera slowly panned around Orton posing. Slowly releasing the pose and letting his arms fall to the side, Orton smirked towards the crowd before coming off the turnbuckle and grabbing a microphone from Tony Chimmel and making his way back towards Brooke in the center of the ring. The two were finally in front of each other in public, for the first time, since Saturday nights main event, Orton smiled at her, as Brooke smiles so happily and again pushed some of her hair back. Laughing at a little at the reaction they were receiving, Orton lifted his microphone and began to speak.

"Haha.. What a way to welcome Raws's top superstar! You people really need to learn how to show some respect, especially when there is woman of Brooke's stature in your presence! Now I sugguest all you low class idiots, shut your mouth and let me do what I need to do!"

Boos filled the arena, as the annoying voice of Jim Ross broke in on the broadcast.

"What a complete show of disrespect by Randy Orton. No wonder these people boo you Orton, you spoiled brat!" JR said annoyed.

Shaking his head at the reaction, Orton began to get very frustrated at the crowd. Quickly noticing the sign of anger, Brooke stood up close to Orton and tried to calm him down instantly. After taking in a deep breath and looking down at the stunning blonde diva in front of him, Orton regained his composure and began to speak once more.

"..Anyway back to business... Now Brooke, see I know your daddy is probably sitting at home having an alser, as he watches his baby girl fall for the Bad Boy of Raw, but Hulk... I gotta little message for you.. You see your little girl is no longer daddy's little girl, no no.. Daddy's little girl is now the Legend Killer's favorite assest!"

Boos once more filled the arena, as the camera zoomed in on Orton's cocky and evil smile. Motioning for her to come towards him, Brooke was greeted by Orton's arm wrapped around her waist, as she giggled towards the camera. After a few seconds of smirking and laughing towards the camera, Orton raiseed the microphone to speak, but is stopped by Brooke. She smiles at him, and with actions, tell him she has something to say. So Brooke Gently grabed the microphone from Him and smirked sarcastically laughing at the idiots booing them. She shrugged it off and cleared her throat, rolling her eyes as she does so.

"Yes Randy, I have something to say before you continue on with your speech, which quite frankly, i'm enjoying. But this needs to be said..." Brooke scrunched up her nose as she looked around.

"Oooh, what does she need to say now? She has already let Randy Orton talk trash about her own god damn father, what else is there to add to this disgrace in the ring! What!" JR, said with anger in his voice.

"Calm down JR, What you are whitnessing is a Great couple. The most magnifisent couple you will ever see JR, Don't you see. Its magical seeing two fine looking individuals such as themselves together in one ring..You are whitnessing history JR!" King said actually likeing the site fo these two people in the ring..together.

"Randy, I have to say from just hearing you talk about my father...you are right. My dad is probably doing all of the above, at the moment maybe even having a little heart attack. Dropped a weight on his foot, whatever, I could care less. I have one thing to say to my father, honestly he won't like it one bit..."

Brooke squinted her eyes like she had a headache as she was getting impatient with this idiotic crowd boo'ing. Randy now sencing she was getting annoyed, rubed on her shoulders eyeing the crowd angrily. Brooke took a few calm breaths in shook her head bringing the mic back up to her once more turning to the camera that is right in there faces.

"Daddy, I know you are finding my recent attitude change a bit hard to take, and you don't want to accept it. You got in mine and Randys way before, you wont do it again. This time, Randy has made me see what a disgrace you are. You can not stop what we do. And daddy...Your baby girl is all grown up. And listen really good when I tell you this. You can not change anything that has been going on. If you aren't happy with my recent decisions, I could care less. I'd love to see you march your old hasbeen ass to this arena or the next arena and try to stop it. If and when you decide to show up, cause trust me, I do know you will try, rest assured, I will be here up close and personal when Randy adds you to the list of...Legends...Killed..."

Brooke got a sadistic smile on her face and an evil gleam in her eyes as she raised her eyebrow, staring at the crowd while Randy took back the mic. She smiled up at Randy as he smiled back, and she placed a hand on her hip, while the other one snaked around Randys waist, looking over the crowd once more giving a shit less what they think of this Union.

Holding the shared microphone in one hand and wraping the other around the gorgeous waist of Brooke's, Randy smiled as the moron filled crowd continued to boo them. A rolling of the eyes and smirk, is all the escaped Randy as he moved the microphone back up towards his mouth. But before he spoke he looked down at Brooke, who was holding onto him for support, and brought the microphone up again towards his mouth; this time beginning to speak.

"Wow.. Brooke that was even more satisfying, then what we had talked about earlier backstage. I must say you have proven you are far more intelligent, than your has been father. I know it must pain you to have the same last name, but babe don't worry, bad things never happen to the Legend Killer. And you and I are on our way to the top! Unlike the broken down excuse for a Legend, that your father is, it didn't take me 8 years to accomplish his biggest achievement, capturing the World Heavyweight Championship!"

Orton looked up towards the rafters of the arena with a look of accomplishment on his face. Brooke, meanwhile was nodding in approval, as the rejects that foul up the arena boo like always. But then once again the annoying voice of Raw broke into the broadcast.

"I can't believe this King! How can Brooke just stand there and say what she just did to her own father, the man that helped bring her into this world! And then she just stands there wrapping her arm around the man that layed into him even deeper! It makes me sick to even look at these two, let alone hear the garbage spew from their mouths!" JR said not believing any of this.

"JR! Will you just shut up about this! Can't you tell that it's the God given truth, everything they are saying is nothing but the truth. Hulk Hogan, was great yeah sure back 10 years ago, but the man needs to learn how to stay retired and let the young and aspring talent, like young Randall here, create a name for themselves. And what makes this even better is that Hogan's own flesh and blood, his baby girl, his pride and joy, has turned on him for a man that is obiviously far more talented in his pinky, then Hogan ever was! Cole, just looking at this couple reminds me of the great couples of the past.. King Booker and Queen Sharmell.. Edge and Lita.. Christian and Trish Stratus.. the list goes on and on!"

Randy and Brooke looked out onto the disrespectful fans and smirked with disgusted faces. Suddenly a rude and vulgar "Slut" chant begans and Brooke becomes enraged and began pacing back forth. Grabbing a hold of her and pulled her close to his chest, Randy covered up the ears of Brooke's, from the vulgar chant. Finally sub doing, Randy released his hands from her arms and wraped one around her neck and raised the microphone to speak.

"All of you shut your damn mouthes! Is it our fault that your fat ass women are jealous of my lovely Brooke and you sex deprived jerk offs are jealous of a man of my talent and looks, that only the Legend Killer can have! And Brooke, dont worry if your has been daddy gets in our business, I swear to you, these people, and God, that I will add his wrinkled old ass to the list of Legends.. Killed!"

Randy smiled down at Brooke, as an even bigger boo'ing wave roared through the arena. Looking at each other, Randy and Brooke are starting to get comfortable with being with each other and not worrying about what the little dumbass people think of them. Randy turned away from Brooke and lifted the microphone once more.

"Oh and Hulk... Your baby girl is about to take a ride through this business with the man that defines Greatness.. and that starts tonight. But first..."

Randy placed the microphone in the pocket of his jeans and grabed a hold of Brooke's arm. He gently pulled her closer to him, with a very seductive look on his face, placing one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. Smirking to the crowd, then looking down at Brooke, Randy leaned in an layed in a kiss on the lips of Brooke. Instant boos once more fill the arena, as the two finally broke the kiss and smiled seductively at each other. Just as it looked like the two were done in the ring, Brooke slid her hand down the side of Randy's jeans and removed the microphone from his pocket. Walking in front of Randy, Brooke placed a finger in front of him, telling him to hold. Slowly Brooke raised the microphone to her freshly kissed lips.

Brooke smirked that seductive smile one more time, catching her breath. The kiss took her by surprise, but of course she didn't mind it one little bit. The finger that she held in front of him soon ran down his chest in a seductive manner, playing little mind games for what she is going to do. Then she licked her lips and brought the mic back up to her, as they have been passing it back and forth the past 5-10 minutes

"Well, umm...that was pretty good. You know...I think I might..want a little more of that, but first, I think I should Tell my dad that...sooner or later he will fall victim to The RKO, and I will love every second of that. And I will enjoy hearing you losers boo'ing away, really that just gets us going. You guys call me a slut simply because you are jelous as hell. then again who wouldn't be? Look at me now, really"

Brooke turned around and shook her 'ASSet' As Randy looked on crossing his arms "observing". Then unfolded his arm, grabbing her wrist and twirling her around so everyone gets a REALLY good look at what they can't have. Brooke smirked as she brought the mic up one final time.

"Now, Back to that kiss...Randy. I think we really need to get out of here so we can...Consumate the Union of us Together. Whadya say?"

Brooke laughed at Randy's excited nodding as JR cuts into the live broadcasting.

"I can't belive the audacity of these two, they make me sick! What has Randy gotten into Brookes mind really?..This is just...i'm at a loss for words..."

"JR, for the last time, will you shut up about it? They are royalty. Good looking people. They seem to like eachother well, leave them be why waste this moment with your rambling?"

Brooke got a little closer to Randy and wraps her arm around his neck bringing him in for another kiss as the crowd boos even louder than the previous times. As they break a kiss, instantly Randy's theme blared over the PA. And they cockily Raised each others hands in victory over there new found 'relationship'. They walked close to the ropes as Randy held them open for her and she walked over and climbed through, hopping down, as Randy followed. They look at each other smiling as they hookd arms and cockily walk up the ramp, leaving the boo'ing fans in the arena.

Backstage, once they get back to the curtain, Brooke can not believe that kiss. Randy didn't mention anything about them kissing before. Really, she didn't mind it, she was more than happy. She licked her lips, as she was about to head to her locker room, She felt a tug on her arm, as She turned around she was met by those icy blue eyes, she would get weak in the knees for. Randy still had a hold of her arm, as his other hand came up and stoked her face. Randy loved staring at those greenish blue eyes of hers. He closed his eyes in thought for a moment and spoke up.

"Hey Brooke, about that kiss…I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable if I did, just couldn't help myself..those fans..ya know."

Brooke smirked as she nodded in agreement understanding.

"I wasn't uncomfortable….It was fine…So, I'll..see you later?" Brooke asked with a hopeful tone of voice.

"Yeah, deffinatly, feel free to come to my room when you want to, I'll be happy to see you again. And, don't worry about your dad, your safe with me, I wont let him get ya..I promise."

Brooke just smiled and shook her head, not believing how cute he was being.

"Yeah, I can't stand him anymore. Being protective was cute, but he just got obsessed with saving me from guys. Its time for me to step out on my own, this has to be done…"

Brooke nodded to herself, as Randy looked on. She smiled and got closer to him giving him a hug. They walked there separate ways, Brooke feeling as lovestruck as ever. She practically ran to her locker room feeling like a little school girl. Randy feeling a little bashful around Brooke just smiled as he was heading to his locker room, he could hardly wait til she came t his room later that night.

**A/U:K, that was chapter 2. Please Read and Review. It will get me going to do a greater job. **

**Love Heather**


	3. A Little Fun with DX

_AU: I own no one. Special Appearance by DX in this one ladies and gents._

_Fresh off his hot promo with Brooke Hogan; Randy Orton took a few moments to sit alone in his locker room. After the whole thing, and there little chat after. He was on air so The instant sight of Orton, turned the blood of the fan's cold, as they beaign to boo up a storm. But of course not really caring a flying shit what they thought, Randy smirked and grabbed an ice cold Aquafina. With a quick twist of the cap, Randy tossed it to the side and began to gulp the water down slowly. Licking his already wet lips, Randy watched the provided cheap ass television set as it broadcasted the on-going edition of Raw, before quickly hopping up bored and taking another long drink, almost finishing off his Aquafina bottle of water._

:   
"Damn, I swear can't Teddy at least book an arena where the inmates of the town are at least civilized? This town has to have the nation's largest population of cheap ass, white trash, incest loving, bunch of dumbasses! Never before has the Legend Killer been so disrespected by low class jealous rejects!"

Once more instant boo's filled the arena, along with some "Orton Sucks" and "Fck You" chants. Laughing off the reaction, Orton took a load off and slowly lied his perfect body down onto the large black leather couch in the locker room. Throwing both hands behind his head, he sighed and started to close his captivating eyes... But suddenly the locker room door was opened and he quickly turned to see who it was. Instantly his look of concern turned into a look of satisfaction and he grinned devilishly at the figure making their way closer to him. Not moving from his position on the couch, he spoke again.

"Well what a nice little surprise... I wasn't expecting you so quickly. How did that cheap ass food taste? Gotta give you credit, you more dangerous then me for even trying that bad excuse for so called "food".

Letting out a small cocky laugh, Orton watched with glued eyes, as the figure made their way even closer to him. Finally after a few seconds, The person is revealed to be non-other than Brooke Hogan who smirked down at the Legend Killer. She sighed and leaned back on the couch resting her arms softly on his stomach, as she began to speak

"Well, yeah of course I'm more dangerous then you Randy. It is now my nature if you can believe that. But yeah I decided to surprise you. Why so quickly? Just as I was prepared Right when I get to my locker room my cell is buzzing, so i answered it. It was my brother Nick. As expected my dad is pretty pissed. He told me after our...fun time in the ring, he called up Vince...My dad is coming back..."

Brooke lets out a sigh signaling she wasn't happy at all.

"I mean damn, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later but seconds after our announcement? This is depressing, for me cause I don't want him in our business...You have to swear to me you'll knock him out if he tries anything. I'm fed up with his protective father attitude..."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she sat up straight crossing her arms, looking over at Randy who simply had one of his cocky smirks on his face

_For Randy, At the sound of the announcement from the vivacious Brooke Hogan, an instant satisfaction came over him. Unsure why exactly Randy was so seemingly happy about her father getting involved in their business; Brooke looked down at Randy and with one hand slightly tuged on his arm. Getting the hint, Randy sighed and pulled himself up and moved closer to Brooke. Placing one hand on her side, Randy spoke to her._

"Depressing? There is nothing to be depressed about babe! This is perfect! I mean now that your has-been dad is gonna try and try to take me out for dating his extremely hot and far more superior, baby girl. Well this just opens up the chance to push me.. I mean us to the top! Can you imagine how much publicity and fame we would have showering us! All cause I, Randy Orton, went into one match and beat your sorry excuse for a Legend father, and added his name to the growing list of Legends.. Killed. Man! I can't wait!"

Somewhat more comfortable with the possible explosion, Brooke took a hold of Randy's hand at her side and brought it in closer to her other side. Now holding Brooke close to his body with one, Randy slowly lowered his head and gently rested it on her shoulder. Taking a moment to enjoy their quiet moment, Randy closed his eye before asking Brooke a question. 

_  
"But there is just one thing... You gotta tell me you are 100 on my side and not going to let your father or even your brother try and change your mind? I need to know your with me, and not them! I know they are family and all, but babe you gotta make your decision now…_

With a little bit of a more tense atmosphere filling the locker room, Randy kept a hold of Brooke and awaited her answer to his huge and trying question. 

_.Brooke tensed up a little bit at Randy's question and closed her eyes in thought thinking seriosuly about the question, but them slightly smirked and looked him in the eye signaling she was going to be serious._

_  
"Babe listen...It was hard at first to even think about turning on my family...but constantly all they do is bring me down, and making my decisions for me. You've seen the show, my lifes been put for everyone to see, you see how it is. I'm 18, Legally I can do what I want. When my dad gets here believe me, I'm behind you all the way. Even if I have to pull a few things off to get to my dad. This is just the beginning of me starting over. I'm starting over clean, getting out all the negatives which is my family, and leaving in the positives which as corny as it may sound, is you. I wouldn't ever think of turning my back on you. My family wont get in our way...As far as I'm concerned My dad, and my brother and my mom can go to hell."_

Brooke gave an intense glare but that slowly turned into a small smile feeling a little shy that she let that out of her system but all was true nonetheless. She turned away a bit not really wanting to see the look on Randy's face from her sweet little confessions of honesty.

_At her last comment, Orton's eyes got large and showed how surprised he really was from her bold comment. Placing a hand on her arm and bringing the other one around under her chin, Randy slowly moved her embarrassed face towards his. He smiled in approval to her answer, relieving her nervous stress towards the touchy situation. Bringing his other hands up to the side of her head, while keeping his left one under her soft chin. Randy began to slowly run his hand through her long blonde hair and rubbed the sides of her neck before speaking._

"That's just what I wanted to hear... And Brooke.. don't worry about anything your family may try to pull over on us or try to brain wash you with, cause remember that we are in this for us, not them! Your dad has had his run in this business, it's time the younger and more talented superstars take the spotlight away from him."

As Randy continued to speak softly to her and tried to calm her down, Brooke let out a small sigh and looked back up at Randy with a smile. Still slowly playing with her blonde hair, Randy smiled back at her and whispered something small into her ear and an instant smile came onto her face. Now that both were more comfortable, Randy ran his hand away from hair, down her face and arm, before meeting her hand and taking a hold of it. Smiling at her with his famous intoxicating smile, Randy began to lay back, as Brooke smiled and speaks to the man she can't get enough of. Brooke just looked at him and smiled thinking how lucky she was to really have him. They were no longer in there personas and just wanted to be themselves. Even though every word spoken out there was true, they really weren't as cocky as they seemed.

"You know, I tried not to sound mushy and stuff but I just realized how lucky I am to have you on my side with all of this. I owe you a huge thanks when my family dilemma is over and done with and I can get them out of my life. You really have no idea how stressful it is and now was in that household. Never a relaxing time that's for sure."

Brooke sighs once more and layed her head on his chest resting her eyes then gets back up knowing she should most likely leave in mere minutes. So she decided to nudge him for randomly no reason and smirked.

"Onto a better discussion. How are you doing now that we got our ring chat out of the way? It was quite fun hearing the fans boo us. Bieng bad is fun..

Brooke smirks and pulls her hair up into a pony tail. Randy watched, from his comfortable position, Brooke pulling her long blonde hair into a pony tail. Smirking at her randomness, Randy placed one hand behind his head and lays the other one onto his solid tan abs. As he watched Brooke play around with her hair and acting very girly, worrying about her make-up and such, Randy smirks with a devilish style. Before speaking, Randy pulls himself up next to Brooke. 

_  
"Would you stop playing around with your hair, you look great. But to answer your question, it's gotten to the point where I really could careless. I'm used to it. I've been a bad guy long enough to not notice. Damn this arena is so damn hot…"_

.: Randy quickly stood up and headed over towards his locker, but first stopped to look in the mirror. Checking out his look, Randy smiled and nodded at Brooke. Letting out a small laugh, Brooke smiled as she watched Randy remove his nWo style "RKO" promo t-shirt and threw it on the chair. Now making his way towards her, Brooke got a little embarrassed, as the tan and finely toned Randy Orton began to make his way back towards her. Slightly blushing as Randy took his seat next to her, but this time a bit more comfortable. Randy laughed a little as he tried to come up with a question to ask the young diva. Looking up at the ceiling, Randy finally cames up with one.

"So earlier tonight you said something about doing something that your father would of rejected, beside me of course. Were you trying to say you are gonna get in the ring with the divas around here? I could surely see you the new Women's Champion, standing next to her own World Heavyweight Champion!"

Randy leaned back some onto the couch, as Brooke watched him and giggled. Just noticing he asked her question, Brooke tried to gather everything that she heard him say and answer him. Brooke puckered her lips out while gathering all he said to her, thinking of a reasonable answer to the question. She leaned back and sighed wile resting her hands on her stomach, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.:.

"Yeah, I'm going to be wrestling here. I didn't come here to be just eye candy ya know..."

_Brooke smirks as he gives her a dumbfounded look in reaction to her sarcasm._

"I've trained for wrestling, my dad being against it just urged me more. I'm ready to kick some ass here, be woman's champ, prove I'm worthy of anything and I'm not here just because of who my son of a bitch of a father is. Tha'ts why I put my music career on hold. This way if one doesn't work, I have something to lean back on. I'm hoping my career here will work out. If it didn't I wouldn't get to see the legend killer much eh?"

Brook laughed a bit thinking how much that would suck. Then being in the playful mood she is stretched her arm out and pinched his cheek, making him give her a 'what the hell' look on his face, as she simply burs into a fit of laughter. As she sub does her laughing, she sighed and got a familliar bored look on her face. She looked towards Randy laying down and spoke up once more.

"Well, I guess i should get goin..you seem pretty tired. Don't blame ya..."

Brooke lifted her arms above her head stretching and yawning at the same time.

"Wanna show me the way out? or should I find it myself?"

Brooke smirked a bit as she waited for Randy to lazily speak up. With a look of misunderstanding, Randy began to sit up as Brooke stoods up from the couch. Messing with her bleach blonde hair and looking in the mirror, Brooke didn't notice Randy walk behind her and then he ran his hand along her mid back area. Being a bit taken by surprise, Brooke jumped a little, but then laughed as Randy walked in front of her and leansed against the mirror on the wall. Smirking a little and grinning in approval of what he sees, Randy lets out a small sigh and spoke.

"Tired?... The night is still young and Raw isn't even half way over. But if you think you need to go, then I shall walk to your car, just to make sure none of these jealous second rate jack offs around here don't try to hurt my girl."

Pulling out his sweet bad boy smile, Randy grabbed his shirt and threw it on quickly. Waiting as Brooke gathered up her car keys and purse, Randy checked his hair and smirked in approval to his pretty boy, heart melting appearance. Finally ready to go, Brooke came up behind him and let him know that she was ready. Quickly Orton turned to his side and walked slowly behind Brooke as they reached the locker room door. Pulling it open and allowing Brooke to walk out first, he closed the door behind them and they began to walk down the hallway towards the parking lot. Passing many stage workers and superstars lounging around, they all took a glance at the couple, but all take an even closer look as the divalicious Brooke Hogan passed by. Noticing the attention Brooke was recieving, he quickly took ahold of Brooke's hand and smirked towards them all, showing off what he had that they will never be able to obtain in their sad life span. Turning corner after corner, passing every curious male and female eyes, He and Brooke are almost to the parking garage when he hears a loud noise from the outdoor parkinglot. Very curious. Randy stopped himself and Brooke in their tracks and began to think. After a few seconds pass by it finally hits he of what exactly that noise was. Turning towards her and now looking her in the face, he begins to speak.

"Hey wait just a second... There is somewhere I want to take you to and well show you off mainly. Outside there is something going down, that well may be the second greatest thing to happen tonight, besides us of course, and it has to do with my partner and his Legend to be friend. I know your tired and hell so am I, but I think this may put us both in the mood for some fun later on tonight after I single handly beat that dumbass Edge. Come on! Please...

.: Really not sure how awake she would be, Brooke decided to make Randy happy and goes ahead and agrees to go with him. Instantly a smile shots across the face of him, as he grabs ahold of her hand and they begin to make their way towards the outdoor parking lot. Opening the door for her, he and Brooke reunite their hands as the door closes and we are left with an empty view. 

_(continuation)_

Meanwhile…

_**Triple H and Shawn Michaels, D-Generation X**__ were out on the outdoor parking lot. With a huge white tent grilling out with many girls and guys with cups filled with beer, and eating hotdogs and hamburgers, and the occasional cocktail wieners. They had there chef hats on dancing around and messing around with everybody. Shawn was looking around and he spotted Randy and Brooke his eyes grew wide and he turned to Triple H._

"_Hey, hunter, look who it is!"_

**_Triple H had his back turned to Shawn at the time the two people walked up so he didn't see them at first. He was trying to tie his apron on but he was having a little trouble with it. He had both his hands behind his back trying to get it tied an after a few moments it finally tied it and he turned around towards Shawn and their guest. On his apron there were two of their favorite word, "Suck It" of course and an arrow pointing down to his groin area. He walked over and put his arm around Shawn's shoulder and looked down at him with that ever so funny grin he always uses when he gets around Shawn._**

"_Now Shawny, from the time we picked up these lovely ladies I've been wondering something. How could you do it? You're agood man now shawn, you don't do this anymore..."_

**_The whole time Triple H was talking he had completely forgotten about the two guest they that had arrived at their little party and while he talked to Shawn he was looking down. So HBK spoke up._**

"_Umm...Trips...hey Trippers, I'm over here."_

**_As Shawn tried to get Triple H's attention he waved his arms in the air like an idiot but the whole time he had a grin on his face._**

"_Oh Ummm...Yeah um...huh?...Oh right we've got guest. How rude of me."_

**_Triple H then walked over to both the guest and started leading them over to a table where the already cooked meat was at._**

"_Take whatever you guys like, I'm sure you just love smoked sausage..Should bring back memories from everytime you...well...you know."_

**_Triple H looked at both the people with that same grin still on his face as, _****_Triple H turned back to his guest knowing HBK could handle the food or even if he couldn't oh well. He put one arm around Randy, and the other around Brooke and the large piece of chicken was still in his hand that was around Brooke. He leaned towards his chicken and took another bite filling his mouth with food. He began to speak but his words were a little unclear and the food was flying from his mouth as he spoke to both Randy and Brooke._**

**_ -----/Full on Degenerate\-----/\-----/Triple H\----- _**  
_Rany, Broke, choo guys shud rally try dis checken. Now Dis is some grat pultry_

**_The food was splattering out on both of their faces and the arrogant youngsters didn't look too happy about it. Triple H just grinned and swallowed down the chicken but there was still some left on his goatee._**

"_Sorry about that guys. I just don't know where my manners have gone off today. I thought I packed em up with me and Shawn when we left the hotel but I guess I forgot em."_

**_He looked over at Randy and was about to speak to him but HBK was now standing next to him looking up at the food stuck on Triple H's facial hair._**

"_Hey uh Trips, ya got a little something right about..."_

**_Shawn pointed to his own face trying to show Trips where the food was at and Triple H spoke again._**

"_Really? Right here...Or here...No here...I thought you said over here."_

**_Triple H couldn't seem to get the right spot until finally HBK just knocked the piece of chicken off of his face for him and it landed right on Brooks face. She looked disgusted and both Triple H and Shawn Michales pointed to her face with slightly dull looks on their faces. Both talking at the same time.._**

"_You got a little something right there……"_

AU:Little funny stuff in this chapter, more funny to come hopefully. Okay my 3 loyal viewers thanks for reading the latest installment of this story. Now, I hate to sound selfish but I don't think I will continue the story unless I get 3-4-5 reviews on this, if u like this story and u wanna see more of it, the REVIEW! I hate when I write and I get nothing from it.

_Heather_


End file.
